Subaru VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Subaru |drivetrain = |power = 630 HP / - rpm |pp = 605 PP |torque = 593.0 ft-lb / - rpm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. }} The Subaru VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car created by Subaru as part of the Vision Gran Turismo project. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.14) and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Seven colors are available for this car: *Titanium Solid Silver *WR Blue Pearl *Crystal White Pearl *Fire Opal Orange Pearl *Tungsten Black Pearl *Black X Orange Special *Ultimate Metallic Special In-game description "The most aggressive sportscar in Subaru history, that is still controllable as well as enjoyable." Vision Gran Turismo is a revolutionary project established for car enthusiasts all over the world. The car provided by Subaru for this dream project, where the world, is an ultimate sportscar carrying Subaru's concept car motto "VIZIV; Vision for Innovation. The car is called the "SUBARU VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo". Inheriting the design language of "Subaru's VIZIV 2 Concept" revealed at the March 2014 Geneva show, the Subaru design team have added dynamic and solid shaped to the model. Its shoulder line extends from the front exagonal grill all the way to the rear. Its tough-looking body seems as though it was carved from hard, solid metal. And with blister fenders extending its shape and enjoyable driving experience. Its larger diffuser, the roof integrated rear spoiler, and its shooting brake silhouette, which accounts for aerodynamic performance, will surely stand out among the others in the game. Thorough weight reduction was a focus in the design of the body structure, and carbon materials have been utilized everywhere. As a result, the vehicle weight was held down to 1,380 kg despite being equipped with heavy batteries and motors. And propelling the lightweight body is Subaru's legendary 2 liter horizontally opposed engine that has been fully tuned with years of motorsports experience. The direct injection turbocharged engine that has been powered up with revised restrictor diameters is combined with one high-power motor in the front and two in the rear, which achieved a total system output of 591 BHP and 800 Nm (594.0 lb-ft) of maximum torque. By independently controlling each of the motor outputs, turning ability while cornering is dramatically improved, while the torque vectoring lamps built into the fenders visualize its movement. Thus, as with any other Subaru, the car is made controllable for anyone driving it, regardless of its extremely high performance levels. Experience the "SUBARU VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo", a car that delivers Subaru's ideals of confidence and driving pleasure through an unprecedented aggressive design and extreme levels of performance. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Subaru section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *Mamoru Ishii - General manager, Design Department *Atsushi Kochi - Chief Designer, Advanced Design, Tokyo Studio *Shinya Haruna - Manager, Subaru Global Marketing Division *Sou Tamiya - Lead Designer, Advanced Design, Tokyo Studio *Tomoyuki Kato - Designer, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Shinichi Imai - Designer, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Terunori Kobayashi - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Takamitu Watanabe - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Yoshiaki Sakaguchi - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Kouki You - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Ayaka Ito - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Daisuke Iwai - Digital Design, Advanced Designer, Tokyo Studio *Ryuji Itano - Chief Designer, Gunma Design Studio Video Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Subaru Concept Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Supercars Category:Concept Cars